The present disclosure relates to a sheet feeding apparatus and an image forming apparatus, in particular, to an art of reducing deformation and breakage of a cursor of a sheet storage unit that stores sheets.
An image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copying machine, and a facsimile includes a sheet feeding apparatus for feeding a sheet, a sheet conveying unit for conveying a sheet fed by the sheet feeding apparatus, and an image forming unit that forms an image on a sheet conveyed by the sheet conveying unit.
A drawer type sheet storage unit is used in some sheet feeding apparatuses, providing simpleness to a user who supplies sheets. A user supplies sheets by pulling out the sheet storage unit along a rail provided in the apparatus body, supplying sheets, and pushing the sheet storage unit into the apparatus body to a accommodated position.
Sheet storage units for different sheet sizes are provided in the sheet feeding apparatus. A sheet storage unit that stores sheets of a frequently used size has a large storage space. Such a sheet storage unit having the large storage space has a mechanism to suspend a lift plate, which is a bottom plate on which a stack of sheets is placed, by a wire which is pulled or released by a motor provided in a main body of the image forming apparatus to raise and lower the stack of sheets on the lift plate.
Furthermore, the sheet storage unit of the sheet feeding apparatus is provided with a cursor that restricts an end of the stack of sheets. In a storage space of the sheet storage unit, the cursor keeps the end of the stack of sheets at a specified position to avoid skewing of a sheet when the sheet is conveyed.